Simple Pains
by silverdragon994
Summary: ON HIATUS Some bad Easter candy seeps into the hearts of the nine teenage Konohans that leads to major issues. Naruto's quiet, Tenten has FAN BOYS, Ino loves Neji and Sakura has no where to go. All cause the principal was too lazy to check the experation
1. Wrong Paths

**Welcome to _Simple Pains_! This will be a very long story from what I see. :) Enjoy the story! R&R!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, I would be a very rich girl. :)

---

**_Simple Pains_** – **_Chapter One_** – **Wrong Paths**

---

"No I won't wear this," Tenten said unhappily.

"Well, why not?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"It reveals too much," Tenten snapped. "Simple as that,"

"Yea, so?" Ino snapped back.

"I don't want to wear this for the Easter party!"

"And your point is?"

"Seriously, you have got to stop, it'll cause attention," Tenten put her hands on her hips, pouting. She was wearing a pastel green off the shoulder dress, with white rhinestones embroidering the hems and a pom-pom on the butt of the dress (sorta like a bunny, like in Mean Girls). A white diamond was perched up on the silver choker she wore. The dress ended just below her upper thighs, showing off her long, skinny legs. She wore white stiletto boots, with zippers on the side, and light green fishnet stockings. Dangling heart earrings were hanging from her two earring holes. "Besides, this is the _last_ time I'm letting you pick out my outfit,"

"Oh, pooh, don't be that way," Ino retorted sticking her tongue out at Tenten. "I mean, the guys will be all over you,"

"It's a little too late for that. They'll think I'm trying to copy you or something," Tenten snarled. "All they know me as is, 'that tomboy',"

"Now they'll think you're hot!" Sakura walked into the make-up room with Hinata by her side. "What should we do with your hair?"

"I know!" Hinata smiled. She leisurely walked towards Tenten, releasing her hair from her blue ribbons. "Let your hair down, it's so long and so beautiful!"

Tenten's hair stretched out to her waist, as the girls watched the waterfall of chestnut hair fall into curls. "Wow…Tenten…your hair!" Sakura yelped happily.

"See! I knew it was a bad idea! I look ugly!" Tenten replied sadly.

"No, no, not at all!" Ino grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the mirror. "Look! You look awesome!" In fact, Tenten indeed looked awesome. Her brunette curls reached almost to her butt as she toyed with a lock of hair.

"Well, maybe I do. But I'm _not_ wearing this!" Tenten puffed. The girls sneered. "Oh, yes you are!" Sakura shouted irritated.

"Fine! Just as long as you wear something like this yourselves!" Tenten mused waving her hands in the air violently.

"We already planned so anyways," Ino smiled slyly and Tenten grew angrier. "Do you actually think that Tsunade-sama will let us wear this to school!"

Hinata shook her head no. "See, exactly,"

"I'm sure she'll let us since we're supposed to be the Easter Bunnies of Konoha High, remember?" Sakura replied with a grin. "We're giving out candy eggs, like an Easter Bunny, so there,"

Sakura seemed content with her answer. "She'll let us?" Hinata asked worridly. Sakura and Ino nodded merrily. "Fine, but get dressed quickly, we need to get to school. It's almost six o'clock and it takes us _forever_ to get to school!" Tenten mused provoked.

"Okay, we're getting ready!" Hinata scurried over to the closet. "Good thing that our parents are rich!"

Sakura and Ino nodded as Tenten bowed her head. Her face darkened. "Psst! Hinata! Xnay on the parentsay!" Sakura nudged Hinata on her side and the violet haired girl shrugged sadly.

"And it's also a good thing that you get to stay with Sakura's family, you're practically sisters!" Ino finished for the female Hyuuga. Hinata mouthed thanks, and dug in a pile of clothes. Tenten's whole family was wiped out, nobody knew anything about how her family died or anything else, just that Tenten was the last survivor, sorta like Sasuke.

Tenten's face brightened and she walked to the doorway arch, leaning against it, raising an eyebrow. "Like I said, hurry up!"

The girls got dressed quickly and applied some make-up. They forced our little weapons mistress on a chair, putting on some cosmetics for her that matched her outfit. The girls tied on some bunny ears onto their heads, like a rabbit and smiled. "Great now, let's go!"

Sakura was pleased with her outfit; pink stilettos, a pastel red mini skirt with a bunny tail pom-pom, pink-rose colored tank-top that revealed a little too much, and a white fishnet shirt under that. She wore her long strawberry hair in pigtails, like a little girl. Stubby cherry earrings were placed into her earring holes.

Ino was also delighted with her outfit, which consisted of pale purple boots, pastel violet fishnet arm warmers, light mauve tight shorts, and a lavender strapless tube-top. She decided to wear her hair down, like Tenten. Hoop earrings were hopping from side to side as she walked.

Hinata wasn't all too happy with her getup, since Ino and Tenten chose, meanwhile Sakura did her hair. She felt helpless, but quite satisfied that her friends cared. She wore a baby blue strapless dress, short like Tenten's, pastel blue heeled sneakers, and a necklace was hanging from her neck. She grew her hair long since last time, so Sakura put it into a clean ponytail.

They were almost at the school, where they felt the presence of probably what felt like a thousand teenagers. They walked pass each person, blushing at their outfits, but the guys didn't seem to mind. Each time the passed a guy, he would check them out, whistling in attraction.

"See, I told you that this would be embarrassing!" Tenten mused angrily as she opened her locker. "Temari's gonna be so mad! She's the only slut in this school, and when she finds out, she is so gonna want some competition!"

"So let the games begin…" Ino smiled evilly. "Um, right, now what do we do? Everyone is staring at us!" Hinata blushed furiously. "Don't know," Sakura answered as she grabbed some books from her locker. It was sure lucky that Tsunade considered them as her favorite students, so she assigned their lockers next to each other so that she could find them more easily, and so that they could be together.

"Who do we have first?" Ino asked bored.

"Well, first we need to go to Tsunade-sama's office and give out the candies, ne?" Hinata replied cheerfully.

"Okay, so off to Tsunade's room it is! Let's go before Temari sees us," Sakura grabbed their hands, running in Tsunade's office direction.

"Now, where would you be going?" a tall dark figure requested scornfully. The shadow showed a ponytail on each corner of its head, with a huge fan perched on it's back.

"There's only _one_ person with that evil voice…and that's…" Tenten gulped. "Temari!"

"That's right!" Temari grinned evilly. "I thought that I was the only one that got attention, but I guess I was wrong. You know there's one thing I do to people like that. And that's-"

"Get out of our way Temari! This is the _first_ and _last_ day that we're wearing this! And it's only because it's our turn to be the Easter Bunnies of the school!" Tenten snapped. "So if you would get out of our way, we might actually give you some candy this year,"

Temari got angrier, and angrier. "WHAT! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Well, she does, troublesome woman," a voice echoed through the halls. The girls only knew one person that says troublesome all the time, and that's… "Shikamaru!" Temari cried happily as she ran up to him and tackled him with a hug. Behind Shikamaru were Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Get off of me! You're so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed heavily. He shook off Temari and she winced. Her smile turned into a grimace. "I didn't see you in so long Shika! And this is how you greet me?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered for him and closed his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now leave, don't bother them again,"

Temari puffed angrily and stormed off. The boys walked up to the girls, staring away at something else. "Did she do anything to you?" Neji asked with his eyes closed.

"No, not really, except…" Tenten replied putting her index finger to her lips, as if thinking. The guys looked their way and their jaws dropped to the floor. Sasuke stared at Sakura, slightly blushing. Naruto stared at Hinata, both of them blushing. Shikamaru stared at Ino, Ino blushing and Shikamaru totally red. Neji decided to look away, leaving a sad Tenten in the hallway.

"Except what?" Naruto shouted curiously.

"Except get us mad," Ino retorted sighing. Tenten grabbed her friends' hands and hauled them away from the guys. "Gotta go! Candy job awaits us, promise you guys that you'll get some, especially from us!" the brunette called out as she kicked open the door to Tsunade's office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Tenten mouthed the pain in her feet. Sure she knew how to walk in stilettos, and heels and stuff, but walking in them for more than an hour…let's just say that the pain can be brutal.

"Girls, girls, sit down, sit down," Tenten dropped her friends and they sat in some chairs. Tsunade twisted the chair she was sitting in to face the kunoichis. She stared at them blankly. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tenten stuck her tongue out at Ino and Sakura as Hinata showed them a thumbs-down. "You see Tsunade-sama, since we are the Easter Bunnies this year, we just _had_ to dress up to prove to people that we are," Sakura reassured Tsunade.

"So…when do we give out the candy?" Ino asked plainly as she fiddled with some hair. Tsunade just shook her head and picked up four enormous bags. "These are your orders. You get the science lab for a week if you come back on time. No school work for you today. Now, here are the bags and…go and give out some candy!" Her hazel eyes glistened in the lights. Each girl nodded solemnly and picked up a bag.

"Bye Tsunade-sama! We won't let you down!" Ino shouted as the girls left.

"Just make sure nothing happens to you," she said to herself. "With those outfits, you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of unwanted attention," She chuckled and started to file some papers.

---

WITH HINATA

Hinata's first destination was the science lab. Kakashi-sensei taught science, and since he was the nicest teacher, next to Kurenai of course, he would let her give out the candy and then leave.

"Here goes nothing…" Hinata whispered to herself as she knocked on the science lab door. _Knock, knock, knock._ Soon the copy-nin opened the door and his eyes widened (yes, the other one under the mask too!) at the sight of the half naked Hinata.

"Why, hello Hinata. What brings you here?" he asked looking at her bunny ears. "Ah, I see, Easter Bunny." He faced the class which was talking ignoring the barley dressed girl. "Class, class! Settle down! The 'Easter Bunny' is here!" The class fell into an utter silence and watched the girl enter the room with a sheepish smile.

The guys started hooting and whistling with joy, especially the loud-mouthed blonde boy in the front row. "HINATA! WHOO-HOO! YOU'RE SO HOT!" Hinata blushed and she decided to take one for the team.

Acting like a cheerleader, she dropped the bag on the floor and blushed furiously at what she was going to do. She rose up her hands and gave them the signature cheerleader smile. "Whoo-hoo! Happy Easter everyone! Can somebody scream 'candy'!" The whole male population roared and cheered, meanwhile the female population, hmphed, and pouted.

Hinata dug through the bag and grabbed onto some small candy sacks. She read the names out loud, "Yuri, Akira, Naomi, Tadsumie, Kiri, Kamiku, Naruto, Yuma, Yumi, and…" She threw all of the sacks to the people who raised their hands. Naruto was extra happy that she threw one to him; he was totally blushing, just as she was. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled as Hinata passed him a sack. "Looks like I get some candy this year," Hinata grinned and turned to the class. "See you next year!" She waved goodbye and every guy in the room was awing and almost crying. Hinata walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_Oh my God! I can't believe I just did that!_ Hinata thought as she walked to another class.

---

WITH TENTEN

Tenten sighed deeply as she walked towards the fourth floor history room. Asuma was teaching history and when he would look at her, she would die of humiliation. A couple of rooms that she passed that had the doors open, had guys drooling over her, she just rolled her eyes and passed the rooms without looking inside. But now she had to deliver candy to some jerks that didn't even deserve them, even if it was from their friends.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Tenten waited for Asuma and leaned against the wall. A couple of seconds passed before the door clicked open. Asuma stared at her in shock, then realized that she was supposed to be this year's Easter Bunny.

"Ah, class, let me introduce you to this year's 'Easter Bunny'," he waved his hand for Tenten to enter the room. She walked in and the whole class fell silent as the guys' jaws fell open and down to the floor. The females started to gossip about her when Tenten noticed a familiar face. She smiled sweetly, like a high school heartthrob and batted her eyelashes innocently.

Pretty soon, every boy in the room was whistling, jumping up and down, and checking her out. One guy screamed, "You are so hot! Go out with me! I love you!" and she could see that the patience was being tested on the familiar face (let's call him FF, like in familiar face). FF punched the guy in the head and he flew across the room, sweeping up to Tenten's feet. He saw under her dress and smiled dirty.

FF's face was red with anger. "Get away from her!" he shouted but the whole class didn't seem to care, they were to busy watching and screaming with joy (well, the guys were…). FF got up and stomped over to Tenten, when she realized that FF was really Neji! She backed away, holding out her hands before her and smiling.

"Wait, you want the candy right?" she asked stupidly, but instead, Neji just kicked the guy away from her. "What the? Do you want your candy or not?" Tenten put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Neji walked back to his seat, satisfied. _Hm…Weird…Whatever…_ Tenten thought and dug in the huge bag of candy. She grabbed out at least eight sacks and read the names. "Omali, Habani, Jaiiry, Yuna, Rini, Neji, Krindi, Neji again and…Asuma-sensei." She passed out the sacks to each person, and blushed when she gave Neji his. He only blushed a little, looking away when Tenten came. She still saw the blush, and that was good enough for her.

Walking over to Asuma-sensei, she dropped the sack in his hands and smiled. "Happy Easter everyone!" She waved goodbye and the guys wanted to cry. She closed the door behind her and sighed.

_One down, six more to go…_ She thought as she walked away.

---

WITH SAKURA

Sakura was happy that she was receiving so much attention from the class. It was science with Kurenai and she had the class in her hands. Sakura jumped up and down with joy as the male population of the class smiled; drooling, all except one; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn," he watched her sassy attitude and smirked. _Cute, just cute…_ He shook his head no and stared at Sakura who was talking about something.

"Well, now that that's over, who wants some candy!" Sakura beamed and just then, the whole class howled in joy. Sasuke heard a guy say, "A hot girl _and_ candy? Must be my lucky day!"

Sasuke wanted to punch the guy in his stomach, but decided to keep his calm. "Okay then, here's your candy!"

Sakura was digging in the bag, and soon she held at least thirty sack sin her arms. "I'm predicting that twenty nine of these go to Sasuke," she said smiling as she dropped them on the floor. She read through them and tossed them to their rightful owners. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu-oops! Nope this one goes to…" Sakura read the name with squinted eyes. "Lee?" Lee stood up and rushed to her side.

"Sakura, my beauty! My angel from heaven! A gift for me?" Lee smiled and attacked Sakura with a hug. Sakura's patience was drowning in a pool of anger. "LEE! GET OFF ME!" Lee suddenly let go, grabbed the gift, kissed her on her cheek and ran to his seat. Sakura blushed a crimson red and tossed the rest of the gifts, reading the names.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, and Kurenai-sensei," Sakura smiled and gave the sack of candy to her teacher. She then faced the class and glanced at Sasuke, who was swimming in sacks of candy. Sakura giggled and waved goodbye to the class.

She left the classroom and closed the door behind her. _Lucky Sasuke, he gets gifts…_ She smiled at her thought and walked towards the staircase.

---

WITH INO

Ino strolled into English class where the substitute, Shizune was teaching. Ino was surprised to see Konoha's top nurse in Ino's English class. "Ah, Ino, you must be the 'Easter Bunny'," she said with a chuckle. Shizune stared at her outfit and raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Easter Bunny was supposed to be white, not purple,"

Ino smirked as she shouted, "Wake up everybody! The 'Easter Bunny' is at your service!" The whole class woke up in shock, then every boy in the room, except for Shikamaru whistled and hooted.

"Now that I have your attention, who wants some candy!" Everyone roared when then heard candy. Shikamaru sat up and yawned, and blinked a couple of times. _So troublesome…_ He thought with a glance at Ino. He blushed slightly when she dug in the bag, and he saw how her legs stretched up, tall and slim. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

Ino had four or five sacks in her hands. She read each person's name out loud. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Dinimi, and Shikamaru again," She passed each sack carefully to the right person and Chouji dug in as soon as it was placed on his desk.

"Chouji, no eating in class," Shizune stated as he put away the sack with a frown. Shikamaru picked up the two sacks and stuffed it in his pockets to eat in lunch. Ino walked pass him and gave him a look, a look that states, I-got-one-for-you.

He blushed as Ino waved goodbye and closed the door. _I got a sack for Shikamaru; I got a sack for Shikamaru! _Ino sang in her head as she headed for another room.

---

LUNCH

"So did you get any candies?" Sakura asked her friends as they munched on some rice outside of school. Every eye that was outside was on them, how they looked and what they did. Half of the school's girl population thought that they were sluts, but the other half didn't care. From what the four girls knew, they weren't at all, they were just dressed up for Easter.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata shook their heads no. Sakura nodded. "Me either. I wanted one, but I got over it."

"Exactly. Why pay like less than one ryo to give someone some candy for Easter?" Tenten assured.

"I know, at first I wanted one, but then, why bother? It'll give you pimples anyway," Ino smiled, chomping on some shrimp that she packed.

"Yea and the school candy is just nasty. Without maximum pimple cream dosage, you'll never get rid of them," Hinata nodded.

"Well then, maybe you're gonna need it," a voice said which made the girls turn their heads to see Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru behind them. Tenten and Ino twisted their bodies over to get a better view of the boys.

Sakura and Hinata waved from behind their backs; meanwhile Tenten and Ino greeted them with smiles. Each guy sat next to a girl at random. Sasuke sat next to Tenten (Neji was fuming mad, but kept his Hyuuga calm), Naruto sat next to Hinata, Shikamaru next to Sakura, so Neji had no other choice but to sit with Ino.

"You gave me a candy sack?" Sasuke asked Tenten with raised eyebrows. Tenten nodded nonchalantly with a smirk on her face.

"Yea, I got one for you and Neji, I only had one ryo on me, so you can guess the rest. But the next day when I went back with more money, they were all sold out." Tenten replied truthfully. Sasuke nodded and said, "Here, I got one for everyone." He popped a candy sack in her hands and she smiled.

"Thanks, you're the first person to give it to me," She answered and smiled at him. He blushed, yes _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was blushing, and at who? The girl everyone just loves to play sports with and train; Tenten.

Neji was watching from the corner of his eye, pretending to listen to Ino rambling on and on about something about candy and what not. He even nodded occasionally, to prove to her that he was "listening". The truth was that Sasuke had been secretly crushing on Tenten, but he also was crushing on Sakura. Neji wanted to punch him in the stomach for liking and talking, if any, to Tenten.

The guys always held a guy's night out every Saturday at the Konoha Mini Golf Centre. They would just talk about girls and what not, and they all knew who liked who and some other crud, so Neji kept his eye on Sasuke.

So let's get this straight, Sasuke likes Sakura, but also liked Tenten for her coolness in guy stuff. Neji liked Tenten and only Tenten; meanwhile Naruto was going gaga over Hinata, but he also liked Temari. Naruto liked Temari since she kissed him on the lips (on accident). Neji felt a flashback coming on…

**Flashback:**

"_Shika-kun!" Temari shouted as she glomped Shikamaru with a hug._

"_Troublesome woman, get off me!" He draped away Temari who was pouting. "You're keeping a secret from me!" she yelled tears in her eyes._

"_Urgh," Shikamaru sighed as he stepped to the side to avoid her kiss. Naruto, who was behind Shikamaru, got planted with a kiss on his lips without any further question. Temari whom thought that she was making out with Shikamaru pulled him deeper into the kiss._

_Naruto was waving his hands violently trying to pull her off. Temari flapped open her eyes and saw that she was kissing Naruto, not her beloved Shikamaru._

_She kicked Naruto off screaming, "Ew, gross, gross, gross!" Naruto actually enjoyed the kiss, and from then on, developed a crush on Temari._

**End flashback.**

Shikamaru liked Ino, but more of Hinata, which…you know what? Just keep on reading it'll explain itself!

"Wow, you're a great listener, Neji," Ino interrupted Neji's trance. He was staring into space thinking about what he should do about Sasuke. He shook his head a little and stared at Ino.

"Hunh?" he asked stupidly.

"You're a great listener," Ino repeated batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Neji blushed a pale pink, so pale that it was barley even noticeable, but it was there, he felt it.

"Um, I, um…thanks," Neji replied scornfully and looked away.

---

AFTER SCHOOL

All four girls went to Sakura's and Tenten's house for a sleepover. They quickly changed when they entered the four story mansion. Tenten and Sakura went to their rooms and changed into something more comfortable than something a porn star would wear.

Sakura threw off her Easter Bunny clothes and slid on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Tenten snatched off her Easter Bunny clothes, just like Sakura and slipped on khaki capris and a t-shirt that read "Future Celebrity".

They got out of their rooms to see that Ino and Hinata were done changing. Sakura inspected what the three girls chose and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Ino asked plainly and plopped onto Tenten's bed. "I'm so bored,"

"But you just came in," Hinata reassure her. Ino moaned and turned to her side. "But I'm boooorrrreeddddddddd…"

Sakura shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Well, then do something,"

"I got an idea. Let's call up the guys and ask them to come over," Tenten snatched out her black sliver phone (version 7 cause I have just like it, only in pink!) and dialed Neji's cell number without waiting for her friends' reply.

"Hi Neji, what's up?" Tenten spoke into the phone as the girls watched. "Hmm…Training? I see…how 'bout you come over to my house and we could both train, ne? Bring over Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru so we could all train, ne?" Ino was watching curiously; meanwhile Sakura and Hinata were snickering. "Great, see you here, okay, bye," Tenten pushed the off button and faced her friends with glassy meaningful eyes.

They stared at her as if to say something. She just walked over to her "make-up" table and tied her hair up in their normal panda buns.

"Tell us what happened!" Hinata finally broke the silence between them. Tenten eyed them suspiciously and smiled slyly. "It's a date,"

The girls stared at her in disbelief. "So let the games…Begin!"

_Ding Dong! _"Wow, they came here so fast," Sakura remarked heading towards the door. It opened with a click and the girls saw four boys with kunai holsters tied to their upper thighs, glancing at them in skepticism.

"What the hell? You're not dressed at all for training!" Naruto shouted puffing angrily.

"Oh, I forgot to mention when I called before, me and the girls are having a sleepover. But now that you're here…COME ON!" Tenten smiled as Sakura pulled them in forcefully.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven," Ino exclaimed happily as she pulled out a bottle, from god knows where and placed it on the carpeted floor as everyone sat in a circle. "Okay, so…who goes first?"

Tenten volunteered, being courageous and all. She spun the bottle and as it spun, she hoped it wouldn't land on her girls, or Neji. Luckily, it didn't land on Neji…or the girls…it landed on…

"Sasuke!" Tenten screeched at the Uchiha boy. Neji fumed angrier than anyone had seen him before, but he hid it with his Hyuuga calm. But inside, his heart was being torn in two. **(Author: Aw…Poor Neji… Inner Author: He should have seen that coming…)**

"Hn…" He didn't seem to care that the bottle landed on him, but Tenten and everyone else did. Naruto was going crazy.

"WAIT UNTIL I TELL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL THAT SASUKE MADE OUT WITH TENTEN!" Naruto screaming clutching his stomach, laughing. Sakura hit him on the head; a huge bump appearing on his head. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE!" Sakura screamed back at him and he nodded, anime river tears rolling down his face.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted annoyed. "I don't want to,"

"You have to!" Ino pushed him closer to Tenten. "Or else we won't have anything to do!"

"I don't want to either! I don't like Sasuke that way!" Tenten yelped out. Everyone was staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, too bad." Ino stuck her tongue out at Tenten.

"I'm not doing it," Sasuke puffed.

"Oo! I have an idea!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke with a toothy smile. "How about if you do this…Um…Me and Sakura will let you have the training grounds for…" He pondered for a brief moment. "Two weeks,"

"Three,"

"Deal!" They shook on it and Sasuke grabbed Tenten's wrist, dragging her towards the first closet they came upon. Tenten was hesitating; she didn't want to kiss him, especially _make-out_! He pushed her into the closet and closed the door.

"Ow! Shouldn't you be a little bit nicer?" Tenten mused angrily as she hit something hard.

"Whatever,"

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? For the next seven minutes?" He felt her hot, damp breath against his neck, and he felt sweat drip down from his temple.

"Hn,"

"Yep, that's the _Uchiha_ for ya," Tenten puffed as she started to sweat. She wanted to start a conversation before she got bored to death. After all, they weren't _actually_ going to make-out, no way! Tenten pondered herself for a second and opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke butt in.

"For rich people, you guys have a small closet," Sasuke said in monotone.

"That's cause this is the broom closet," Tenten replied in a hush tone, making things well…awkward… Well, what else was there to say when there was nothing else to say?

"Are we actually going to make-out?" the chestnut color haired girl whispered, blushing that she felt his hot breathing crawl down her neck.

"I want those three weeks of no Naruto on my training grounds…"

"Fake it?"

"Maybe," Sasuke replied with a glint in his eyes, but of course, Tenten couldn't see since it was pitch black in the closet. Her eyes widened. _Just what is he planning?_ She thought worridly.

Suddenly, Tenten felt his lips brush against hers and they fell into total kiss mode.

---

**silverdragon994:** So so long…. It took me like three days to type!

**Inner silverdragon994:** Oh, shut up with your whining! I'm tired of hearing you complain all the time!

**silverdragon994: **Whatever…Anyways! How did you like the story? R&R while I do some R&R before school!

---

**Naruto: **Aww… that's it?

**Author: ** Yes it is! I was just tired and didn't write more! It's not my fault! Besides, I start seventh grade on Tuesday! Shit! More homework! But don't worry, I'll always update!

**Naruto: **You're so boring…

**Author: ** WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! –shoots flamethrower-

**Naruto:** NEVER MIND!

**Author: **I win again! Cha!

---

**silverdragon994: **The next chapter of Simple Pains will be posted on September 6!

**Inner silverdragon994: **Yea, so stop bugging me!

**silverdragon994: **Shut up! That's so not nice!

**Inner silverdragon994: **And neither is mom taking our cell phone!

**silverdragon994: **True that…


	2. Author's Note

**Eeek! So sorry that I didn't post on the sixth! I just had homework, and it was the second day of school! I PROMISE that the third chapter of Simple Pains will be out by NEXT WEEK! Thanks for reading! silverdragon994**


	3. Could It Be?

_**Welcome to Simple Pains chapter three! Which was really supposed to be chapter two, but, if you read chapter two, you obviously know that I was freakin busy with stupid school stuff! Anyways, don't hate me! NO FLAMING PLEASE! Anyways, again, back to the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I'm just in love with it. What? It's a healthy obsession…from what I know…

---

**_Simple Pains-Chapter Three (Two)_-Could it Be?**

---

Neji Hyuuga hated his life. He just hated it. Why? Because he's stuck in this friggin' broom closet with Ino. Why? Cause guess what? It was his turn on spin the bottle and it just so happened to land on Ino.

He just hated it. First, Tenten makes out with Sasuke (he caught them when he opened the door) and now this.

"Um, Neji?" Ino's voice sounded scared. She knew never to bother someone that's "in thought". In fact, he was in thought. He just didn't want Ino to bother him, is all. Even worse, she was talking to him. His head turned in her direction, eyes narrowed angrily.

"What?" He retorted.

"Um, like it's our turn and we have to kiss."

Neji's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Ino's lips met his. Poor, poor Neji… Ino was pushing herself on hi, and before Ino could "act" Neji pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Neji's voice was monotone, but Ino's was…Ino's was scared, let's just go with that.

"We're supposed to kiss."

"And?"

"Well I thought that-"

"No. You don't touch me." Neji's anger was rising and he hated every bit of what was going on in that room. Ino was, well, Ino was being Ino, nothing could change that. Except Neji.

"Oh. O-okay…" Ino replied in a shaky tone. She was trembling in fear, but she knew why he was this way. And it was all her fault. She just had to make everyone play Spin the Bottle. And the stupid bottle just had to stupid land on stupid Sasuke. When it was stupid Tenten's turn. Ino was so stupid sometimes!

How could she not see that Neji was angry and jealous the whole time Tenten was in there with Sasuke? How could she not see that his poor, poor heart was being torn in two? How could she not see that? And it was all her fault. Poor Neji…

Ino hated herself for doing this to them. But you know, her attractions have been moving on from Shikamaru. Strangely, they moved to Neji. Somehow, Ino thought that Neji was hot. In the attracted way.

It was her turn to get what she wants. And what she wants is Neji. And now, she just realized…She loves him. How and why? When did that happen? Ino doesn't know. But what she does know is, is that she wants Neji and she's going to make sure he wants her.

Somehow she's going to do that. Just as soon as she's going to get out of this uncomfortable closet.

---

**Author's Notes: **OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! MY MOM GROUNDED ME FROM MY COMPUTER JUST TWO DAYS AGO! I PROMISE WHEN I'M UNGROUNDED I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! JA NE!


End file.
